


An unfamiliar Shore

by TheTrueFro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: When Odin, Selena, and Laslow suddenly disappear, their spouses and children end up traveling to an unfamiliar land in their search for them. Shiro taggs along because he is a good boyfriend. Siegbert and Velouria come along so that Xander and Ryoma don’t.





	1. Examining unknown roots

**Author's Note:**

> Xander/Sakura, Ryoma/Elise, and Keaton/Felicia are only tagged so I don’t have to repeated answer the question of who is whose mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves in a unknown land and try to find a lead on their missing loved ones

The group of Hoshidans and Nohrians let out a collective groan as the sensation of free falling that they had been experiencing the last couple of minutes disappears as they find themselves back on solid ground. Shiro is the first to recover, rising to his feet.

”Is everyone alright?” He asks as he heads over to help Caeldori to her feet, who smiles gratefully at him.

”I’m alright.” Siegbert replies while everyone else answers with groans. Rising to his feet, the crown prince of Nohr heads over to help Velouria to her feet. The wolfskin smiles at her boyfriend before suddenly clamping her hand over her mouth and rushing towards a nearby bush. Siegbert follows after, rubbing her back soothingly as she loses her lunch.

”Let’s never do that again.” She whimpers once her stomach has settled.

”Agreed.” Subaki mutters while checking how his pegasus handled the trip; Camilla, Caeldori, and Siegbert also start checking on their respective mounts.

”Anyone have any idea where we are or where we’re supposed to start searching for Father and the others?” Soleil asks stretching to work out the kinks in her back. Everyone starts looking for any noticeable landmarks and quickly realize that they are stand on a large tree root that led to a tree bigger than Anankos.

”I sense a great power emanating from the tree. It’s similar to that of a dragon vein.” Ophelia informs the others. The other members of the group that have the blood of the dragon share a confused look not sensing anything from the tree.

”It is the Mila tree, former refuge of the Voice of Naga. It is a very sacred place.” A melodic voice explains from behind the group. Turning around they find 5 people standing in front of them.

Standing in the middle is a pale green haired woman with point ears clad in a red outfit with a pink cape hanging from her shoulders. On either side of the woman is a swordmaster, one male the other female. The male has white hair tied up in a bun and his attire is mostly black with gold accents. The female has long black hair and her attire is a light purple with white shoulder and arm guards. Next to the female swordmaster is a General their bulky blue and silver armor obscuring everything including their face. Next to the male swordmaster is a stern man with white hair clad in bulky red armor and a horned head piece.

”Wow, they are too cute.” Soleil gushes, her cheeks slightly reddening as she eyes the two women.

”Soleil!” Ophelia chastises.

”Sorry sweetheart.” Soleil apologies.

”Who are you and why are you are you here?” The female swordmaster demands before the couple can continue as she places her hand on her still, for the moment, sheathed sword. Camilla lets out a dangerous chuckle as she rests her custom killing axe, Rose’s Thorn, on her shoulder.

”Look deary, I haven’t slept in several days so I’m justifiably in a mood so how about you tell me where my darling husband is before this gets painful.” She suggests pointing her axe at the group.

The man in pulls out a dangerous looking red axe while the General pulls out a silver lance. The male swordmaster draws a golden blade the blade of which is similar to the thorned stem of a flower. The female swordmaster draws a curved single edge blade. The woman in red pulls out a shiny egg shaped green stone.

Siegbert draws his Nohrian sword while Shiro simply rests his hand on his sheathed steel katana. Caeldori and Subaki mount their Kenshi and pegasus, respectively, their naginatas ready in their hands. Soleil draws her custom wyrmslayer, Grima Feller named for after a ghost story her father once told her, as she notices the stone in the women’s hand is similar to the dragon stone Corrin and Kana use. Nyx readies her bird scroll while Ophelia gingerly approaches her mother.

”Mother, we still don’t know where Father disappeared to. These warriors could potentially be the guiding beacon we need to light the path to our ultimate goal.” Ophelia gently suggests once she is next her mother. Camilla eyes her daughter before sighing and relaxing her posture the others doing the same.

”I’m sorry dear. Momma isn’t thinking clearly right now. Diplomacy is probably the wiser option right now. Why don’t you explain to them what’s going on.” Camilla suggest. Ophelia smiles and approaches the suspicious group; Siegbert and Shiro share a concerned look for their cousin. When she is halfway between each group, Ophelia bows towards the five.

”The chosen heroine, Ophelia Dusk, has arrived. In search of her father, the chosen one Odin Dark who vanished suddenly in the night, Ophelia and her compatriots have arrived here in search of the man who bares this brand.” Ophelia exclaims before revealing the brand on her right forearm to them.

”The brand of the exalt!” The female swordmaster exclaims is surprise. The green haired woman approaches Ophelia.

”That mark identifies you as a member of the royal family of Ylisse and carry the blood of the hero that first saved the world from the fell dragon Grima.” She explains. Siegbert and Shiro share another look but shocked that their uncle in law had such a lineage. Soleil is shocked to the implication that the tale her father told actually happened.

”You said that your father is named Odin Dark, correct? Does he speak similarly to you occasionally going on about his cursed hand?” The woman asks.

”Yes, do you know him?” Camilla asks hopefully. The woman nods.

”We know him as Owain Dark, nephew to Chrom exalt of Ylisse.” The woman answers. Camilla lets out a sigh of relief as she tears up.

”That’s the best news I’ve heard in days. Please, which way to Ylisse?” Camilla requests. The female swordmaster turns to the male.

”Yen’fay, you and Walhart take Tiki back to Chon’sin. I will escort these visitors to castle Ylisse and then return.” She instructs. The two men bow in acknowledgment.

”I’m going with you Say’ri.” The green haired woman states.

”But Tiki, I..” Say’ri argues but is interrupted by Tiki.

”You were just saying earlier how we rarely get to do anything together and now you expect me to be without you for the weeks it would take you to get to Castle Ylisse and back!” Tiki argues placing her hands on her hips. Say’ri looks around for someone to help her but everyone is staying out of it.

”I know better than to argue when your mind is made up. Fine, you can come.” Say’ri reluctantly agrees. The three men depart as Camilla, Soleil and the others approach Ophelia, Tiki and Say’ri. When Caeldori nears them, Say’ri looks confused.

”I didn’t realize that you were traveling with this group Cordelia, why didn’t you speak up?” She asks. Caeldori frowns.

”I’m sorry, I believe that you have me confused with somebody else. Although mother always told me that I bare an incredible likeness to my maternal grandmother.” Caeldori replies. Say’ri pauses.

”Your mother wouldn’t happen to be a competitive swords woman that styles her hair into two long twin tails?” Say’ri asks. Subaki nearly cheers at this information.

”That’s my darling Selena. She, Odin, and Soleil’s father Laslow all disappeared the same night. Do you know where she is?” He asks ecstatic to hear that his beloved wife is somewhere in this land.

”If she has definitely returned from your land, then she is in Ylisse as well. Her parents are high ranking members of the Ylisseian military.” Say’ri answers before looking at Soleil.

”Your father wouldn’t happen to a skilled swordsman and dancer, would he?” She asks causing Soleil’s face to light up.

”He is! Let me guess he is also in Ylisse.” Soleil remarks. Say’ri chuckles at her exuberance.

”Actually he is nearby. Ylisse is on the neighboring continent of the one we are currently on. The closest port that would allow passage without much delay is the city-state of Roseanne of the parents of the man you know as Laslow are the lord and Lady.” Say’ri explains. Soleil cheers.

”Then lets get going.” She suggests. Smiling, Say’ri and Tiki lead the group towards Roseanne.


	2. Worries and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say’ri and Tiki lead the group to Roseanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by Whiter_tiger

The group falls into an easy formation for their march to Roseanne. Subaki, Caeldori, Camilla fly above the others in a triangle formation to provide a lookout while the others walk below not really expecting trouble. Velouria rides with Siegbert on his horse while everyone else is grouped up. Soleil is at the front with Ophelia, Say’ri, and Tiki but moves to the back when she notices that her mom is being unusually quiet.

”Something the matter, mom?” She asks, matching her mom’s pace. Nyx turns to look at her daughter, who easily see the worry in her mother’s eyes.

”I’m unsure how your father’s parents will react to me. Specifically my youthful appearance.” She explains. Soleil frowns at this.

”You remember what you told me back when I was unsure how to tell Ophelia how I felt and I was terrified about how our comrades would react. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks as long as you are with the person that makes you happy. Father never cared what others thought before when he was with I don’t think that he will now.

”Besides from what little father has spoken of his parents, his mother sounds like a really nice and accepting woman.” Soleil assures her mother, who smiles at her daughter’s efforts.

”She is right. Olivia is a gentle loving soul who is friend to anyone she meets.” The duo turn to find Say’ri walking them.

”Hey Say’ri. Thanks for the assurance. Was there something you needed?” Soleil asks. Say’ri nods.

”Aye, there is. It occurred to me that we skipped right over introductions.” She points, causing Soleil to laugh.

”We did indeed skip that, hold on.” Soleil requests, before turning to look towards their companions walking in front of them.

”hey guys! Hold on a sec!” She hollers, before letting out a whistle and signaling to flyers to come down.

”Is something the matter Soleil?” Siegbert asks his retainer once everyone is gathered.

”Not really. Say’ri just brought up the point that introductions had been skipped over.” She explains causing Shiro to let out a chuckle.

”we did indeed. I guess I’ll start. I’m Shiro, that’s Caeldori, and this is my counterpart Siegbert, crown prince of Nohr.” Shiro states gesturing towards Caeldori before bumping Siegbert with his elbow. Siegbert gives Shiro a look before turning back to Say’ri.

”As my Hoshidian cousin stated, I’m Siegbert and this is Velouria.” Siegbert adds before pulling Velouria to his side, smiling as she eagerly cuddles up against him.

”I’m Subaki, Caeldori’s father, retainer to the former princess of Hoshido, now queen of Nohr, Sakura.” Subaki tells Say’ri with a smirk.

”As you already know, I’m Soleil and this is my incredibly cute mom, Nyx.” Soleil says causing Nyx to roll her eyes.

”And I’m Camilla, doting mother to Ophelia, and eldest princess of Nohr.” Camilla finishes.

” I never expected to meet members of the mythical kingdoms Hoshido and Nohr royal families.” Say’ri remarks.

”There’s probably not a person in this world that hasn’t heard a tale of Hoshido or Nohr.” Tiki comments. Shiro chuckles as he rubs his neck

”Well as you can see there is nothing really mythical about us.” He remarks to which Say’ri nods.

”If I may. Subaki, Nyx, and Camilla you are the parents of Caeldori, Ophelia, and Soleil yet they appear to only be a couple years older than they are.” Tiki comments.

”When the children were born, we were fighting in a war. Our home base was no place to safely raise children so we hid them in pocket dimensions called Deeprealms. Time moved faster inside them than it did outside them and our children quickly grew up.” Nyx explains. Say’ri lets out a laugh as she shakes her head.

”A couple of years ago that would sound unbelievable but at this point it’s far from the most outlandish thing I’ve heard.” Say’ri remarks.

”What is?” Soleil asks curious.

”That is not my story to tell. Now we should continue on our way, Roseanne isn’t that far from here.” She states turning to continue down the rode with Tiki hurrying to catch up before intertwining their hands. The group shares a look before following after the couple.

Say’ri wasn’t exaggerating about being near Roseanne, the group arriving there after only a half hour more of marching. After stabling their respective mounts, the stable hands being utterly befuddled at the sight of Caeldori’s Kenshi, the group enters the city. The atmosphere inside the city is one of celebration as the townsfolk all seem overjoyed about something.

”Have you heard the news? Duke Virion’s missing son has returned after 3 years.” The group hears a townsfolk remark.

”The rather handsome swordsman? I hope that he asks me to tea.” Another townsfolk comments, causing Nyx’s face to twist into a glare as she realizes that they are referring to her husband. Soleil offers her mom a smile as they reach a large Manor.

Shortly after Say’ri knocks on the manor door, it’s opened by a pink haired woman dressed in an elegant dress. The woman smiles at Say’ri and Tiki.

”Wow, she’s too cute and the hair band is absolutely adorable.” Soleil murmurs.

”Say’ri, Tiki! It’s wonderful to see you both again.” The woman greets with a smile.

”Always a pleasure, Olivia. How are you?” Tiki asks.

”I’m better than ever. Inigo has returned but he won’t tell me where he was. Anyways how can I help you and your friends?” Olivia asks.

”Well we have a request of you and your husband that would be easier to explain to you both.” Say’ri informs her. Olivia nods before stepping back and letting them in. Olivia smiles as she sees Caeldori.

”Oh, Cordelia I’m sorry I didn’t notice that you were there.” She apologizes.

”You have mistaken me for someone else ma’am. My name is Caeldori.” Caeldori corrects, getting the feeling that this won’t be the last time she’s confused for her grandmother. Olivia blushes at this.

”Oh I’m sorry.” Olivia replies before looking at Say’ri and Tiki.

”Make yourselves comfortable in the parlor while I go fetch my husband and Inigo.” She says, before heading up an ornate staircase. Say’ri and Tiki lead the others into a room with several couches and a grand fireplace.

As they wait for Olivia to return, Nyx and Soleil can’t help but feel apprehensive about the coming reunion. Both slightly worried that Laslow, or Inigo as he’s known here, willingly abandoned them. After a short wait, the group hears the sounds of approaching boot. Olivia enters the room followed by a man with blue hair clad in elegant clothes. He pauses upon seeing the group in front of him.

”So many visions of beauty in one room. I fear I may go blind.” He remarks with a smirk. Almost everyone ignores him having heard similar remarks from him before or from Laslow and Soleil. Nyx and Soleil don’t even hear his comment, their eyes locked on the man that followed him in. Laslow’s eyes widen upon seeing Nyx and Soleil.

”S-Soleil? N-Nyx? How did you both get here?” He asks his voice catching with emotion.


	3. Reunions and bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow, Nyx, and Soleil reunite

Nyx stares at her husband, who stares back at her, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. Letting out a little sob, Nyx rushes towards him and embraces him. Soleil is right behind her mom in doing so. Laslow holds his wife and daughter close to him as he hears their quiet sobs.

”I thought you left dad.” Soleil sobs against his chest.

”I promised you that I’d never leave you, didn’t I. I’m still unsure what happened. I fell asleep in Nohr and when I woke up I was in a field close to Roseanne.” He explains.

”I’m so sorry for worrying you both.” Laslow says, planting a kiss on to each of their foreheads. It’s at this point, Virion clears his throat.

”Inigo, care to explain who these lovely ladies are?” He asks his son.

”I’m curious as well.” Olivia adds. Laslow pulls away from his wife and daughter before looking at his parents.

”While Owain, Severa, and I were gone we ended up as retainers to members of the royal family of Nohr. We ended up participating in a war to stop an ancient dragon from destroying both Nohr and Hoshido. During the war, Nyx and I met and fell in love. Soleil is our wonderful daughter.” He explains to them. Olivia and Virion look at the swords woman.

”But you were only gone a couple of years and she only looks a couple years younger than you. Did she come back in time?” Olivia asks.

”No, to protect the children our group had, we hid them in little pocket dimensions called Deeprealms. Time flowed faster inside and so they grew up rather quickly.” Laslow explains.

”Why did you think I came back in time?” Soleil asks. Laslow sighs.

”Because that’s how I got here. You see these aren’t really my parents. Owain, Severa, several of our friends, and I come from another time where the fell dragon Grima had driven humanity to the brink of extinction. We came here to prevent that from happening but we eventually realized that all we did was prevent this world from being destroyed. Our world was still at the mercy of Grima and now there was no one left to protect those that were left.” Laslow explains his expression dark. Nyx hugs him tightly as she remembers him mentioning how he thought of himself as a monster.

”So that’s why Selena seemed so shaken in Cyrkensia. She was remembering what happened her in her past.” Subaki realizes, as he mentally promises to hug his wife tightly when they reunite.

”And why you three froze in fear when Anankos revealed his true form. You were remembering what happened.” Camilla adds.

”The three of us were terrified that we were going to lose the people most important to us again.” Laslow explains, before looking around as if he was expecting someone to be there.

”Speaking of which, where are Odin and Selena?” He asks.

”Father and auntie Selena vanished at the same time you did.” Ophelia answers.

”Aunt Camilla was very unhappy when she couldn’t find Uncle Odin.” Siegbert adds.

”I’m going to stay unhappy until my darling husband is back, safe and sound in my embrace.” Camilla states. Olivia examines her slightly.

”You’re Owain’s wife?” She questions to which Camilla nods in response. Olivia’s mouth drops before she starts to giggle.

”Naga, I wonder who will have the biggest reaction. Chrom or Lissa.” She giggles while her husband looks as Say’ri.

”I suppose that you came here to get them passage to Feroxi and then to Ylisse?” Virion asks Say’ri, who just nods.

”Tiki and I wanted to help them find their missing family, so we’ll need to get to Ylisse. If Inigo ended up here it stands to reason that Owain and Severa ended up near Ylisse.” Say’ri replies. Virion nods in understanding.

”I’ll have my people prepare the ship but it most likely won’t be ready until the morning.” Virion informs them.

”That’s not good enough! My husband could possibly be in danger! I’m not going to...I’m not go...I’m not....” Camilla starts to exclaim before she starts trailing off as she starts wobbling on her feet. Ophelia is just about to ask what’s wrong when Camilla’s eyes roll back into her head and she starts to fall to the ground.

Shiro and Siegbert are quick to catch her and gently lay her down on the floor. Ophelia races over to check on her mother while Virion goes to fetch a healer.

Olivia has Shiro and Siegbert carry Camilla up to a guest room on the second floor. When the healer arrives, she herds everyone back to the parlor to wait. Virion goes to have the prep work for the ship started. Subaki has a chat with Shiro while Caeldori and Siegbert examine the available books. Velouria curls up next to her boyfriend while Inigo quietly chats with his wife and daughter. Olivia relaxes in a chair as she quietly observes her son interact with his family. Ophelia just starts pacing, mumbling to herself. After a short time, her mumbling starts to become audible.

”She’ll be okay. She’s a chosen one, of course she’s going to be okay. But what if she’s not?” Ophelia says sounding like she’s nearly hysterical. Soleil stands up and approaches her.

”Ophelia, Camilla is going to be just fine. Don’t worry.” Soleil assures her girlfriend. Ophelia looks at Soleil, who’s heart aches at the glassy and scared look in her eyes.

”I can’t lose her too, Soleil.” She whimpers. Soleil pulls her into a hug, that causes the damn to break as Ophelia starts sobbing.

”You won’t lose her. And you haven’t lost your father either. We’ll find both him and aunt Selena.” Soleil states confidently before kissing Ophelia’s forehead.

”Come now, let’s see your beautiful smile.” Soleil requests. Ophelia laughs but leans back to smile at Soleil before leaning forward to kiss her.

The two teens kiss, seeming to forget about everyone else. Inigo glances at his mother to see how she feels about her granddaughter liking women. He is pleased to see that she is smiling happily.

”Well this isn’t something I expected to see upon my return.” Virion remarks as he enters the room, his eyes on the kissing teens. The aforementioned teens break apart at his comment, their faces red.

”Um..” Soleil says trailing off as she eyes her grandparents nervously. Olivia giggles.

”We don’t mind Soleil. You two obviously care deeply for each other and that’s all we can ask for.” Olivia tells her causing Soleil to smile happily.

”Soleil is an amazing girlfriend. Although her tendency to flirt with other girls can be a tad irksome.” Ophelia teases. Virion laughs as Olivia looks from her husband to her son to her granddaughter and back again. She sighs in defeat before face palming.

” By Naga’s grace, you mean it’s genetic!” She exclaims in exasperation. Inigo let’s out a little laugh before he, Virion, and Soleil all start laughing. When they finally calm down they notice that the healer has entered the room.

”How is she?” Ophelia asks.

”She’s currently resting. She’ll be better in the morning.” He answers.

”What happened to her?” Shiro asks.

”She was suffering from severe sleep deprivation.” He answers.

”She has been barely getting an hour of sleep every night since Odin vanished two weeks ago.” Nyx remarks sadly.

”You’ll need to keep an eye on her. If she goes as long as she did without sleeping again, it will probably be much worse.” The healer explains before leaving. The group all share a look.

”We’ll need to get to Ylisse soon. Hopefully Owain is there.” Inigo states.

”Well worrying isn’t going to solve anything. In the mean time you are all welcome to stay here for the night. Inigo why don’t you show Nyx around Roseanne.” Olivia suggests. Inigo nods grabbing Nyx’s hand and leading her out of the Manor.

most everyone else wanders off to do their own thing leaving Olivia, Soleil, and Ophelia in the parlor. Olivia approaches her granddaughter.

“If you wouldn’t mind Soleil, I’d like to take the chance to spend some time with you.” She offers. Soleil looks at Ophelia unsure what to do.

”I’m just going to be keeping an eye on mother Soleil. Go and have fun with your grandmother.” Ophelia prompts to which Soleil smiles before leaving the room with Olivia.

”Where are you taking me, Laslow?” Nyx asks as her husband leads her down several streets. Inigo smiles at her.

”Just trust me, love.” He requests. Nyx stops walking causing Inigo to stop as well.

”I do trust you Laslow but I’m not sure if I trust Inigo.” Nyx explains. The revelation that her beloved kept so much from her, deeply bothered Nyx.

”My dearest Nyx, Inigo and Laslow are the same person. The same person that loves you with all their heart. Selena, Odin, and I never told anyone about where we can from because if we did we knew that you’d never believe us.” He explains. Nyx glares at him despite the tears in her eyes.

”I would have believed you! I could tell that you were bothered by something since we met. All those nights after a difficult battle, I’d wake in the middle of the night to you tossing and turning while mumbling apologizes to your parents and friends.” Nyx tells him before hugging him.

”I wanted to help you but you’d never tell me what’s wrong.” She cries. Inigo hugs her tightly.

”I’m sorry my dear. I promise that there will be no more secrets between us.” Inigo promises. Nyx looks up at him, as he wipes away her tears.

”Then would you find telling me who Lucina is? That name was the one you apologized to the most, besides your parents.” Nyx requests. Inigo’s face flushes deeply at this.

”Lucina is Odin’s cousin. She is the one who lead us before we went back to save our families. I had a bit of a crush on her. I never told her though; at first it was because we were just trying to survive and then, by the time we reunited, she had already found someone better suited for her.” He admits.

”Do you regret not telling her how you felt?” Nyx asks to which Inigo smiles at her.

”Not in the slightest. I have you and Soleil; that’s something I’d never regret.” He replies. Nyx moves her veil and kisses Inigo.

”Good answer. Now, you were leading me somewhere.” Nyx reminds him to which Inigo laughs before taking Nyx’s hand and leading her down several backstreets. They shortly come across a shop.

”Welcome to-oh Lord Inigo how can I help you?” The elderly shopkeeper asks upon seeing him. Inigo smiles at the man.

”Well the lovely lady next to me is fan of magic but she’s never seen the kinds of magic we have here. So I thought I’d let her pick out a few new tomes.” He explains as a joyful smile appears on Nyx’s face.

”I actually don’t have that many tomes at this time. If you’d excuse me for a moment I’ll go get them from the back.” The shopkeeper explains before heading into the back. Inigo looks at his wife.

”Magic here is a bit different here than back in Hoshido. Dark magic has a few more options and the rest of the magic is fire, thunder, wind element. Also to use the spell you’ll have to say the name aloud.” He explains just as the shopkeeper returns with three books. One yellow with an arrow on it, one green with a crescent, and a purple book with a strange symbol on it.

”Ruin, Elwind, and Thoron.” The shopkeeper explains pointing at each one as he says it’s name.

”Your world seems so peaceful Inigo, are you sure that I’ll even need these?” She asks.

”Think of them as apology gifts, my dear.” Her husband replies. The shopkeeper examines them curiously.

”She seems a bit young Lord Inigo.” He says.

”I was cursed to be stuck with this appearance due to past mistakes. I’m actually older than Inigo.” Nyx explains. The shopkeeper nods his head in understanding.

”Magic is tricky. Please take these free of charge as an apology for my rude implication.” He offers. Nyx offers him a grateful smile before slipping the tomes into the pockets on the inside of her feathery cape.

”Shall I show you a beautiful and out of the way tea shop near here?” Inigo offers.

”That sounds lovely, Inigo.” Nyx replies as she takes his hand.


	4. Onwards towards Ylisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The growing group sets sail towards Ylisse

*the next morning*

Ophelia jerks awake from her restless slumber when she hears a noise. Rubbing her sore neck from a sleeping in a chair, Ophelia notices that her mother is waking up.

“How are you feeling, Mother?” Ophelia asks with concern as Camilla sits up.

“What happened?” She asks through a yawn.

“You collapsed. The healer said it was due to lack of sleep.” Ophelia explains as she thinks back to how scared she was yesterday. Camilla notices that her daughter is upset and quickly embraces her.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, darling. I’m just really worried about your father.” Camilla explains as she holds her daughter close.

“I’m worried about father as well mother, but endangering your health like this isn’t a good idea. You may be a chosen one but that doesn’t make you invincible.” Ophelia replies, before there is a knock on the door.

The mother daughter duo turns towards the door just before Olivia pokes her head in. She smiles upon seeing that Camilla is awake. Opening the door all the way, Olivia enters the room, an orange haired man following behind her.

“Asugi? What are you doing here?” Ophelia asks, confused as to why Shiro’s retainer is here.

“Name is Gaius. The others explained about my look alike. Though, Olivia, you didn’t explain why you wanted me to follow you.” Gaius says as he puts a piece of candy in his mouth.

“These are Ophelia and Camilla, Owain’s daughter and wife.” Olivia explains. Gaius looks at Ophelia and Camilla in surprise before chuckling.

“Maribelle is gonna have a fit about this.” He remarks with a smirk.

“So why did you bring him here, Olivia?” Camilla asks.

“I received a letter from my wife who is a close friend to Owain’s mother, Lissa, informing me that there was gonna be a party in Ylisse to celebrate the return of the Exalt’s nephew Owain. My wife knew I was on Valm, so she wanted me to inform Say’ri, Olivia and the others before making my way to Ylisse.” Gaius answers for Olivia. Ophelia jumps into the air overjoyed at this news.

“The shining beacon that will guide us to our destination has been found!” Ophelia causing the others to chuckle at her exuberance.

“So, are you ready to head towards Ylisse?” Olivia asks to which Ophelia and Camilla both nod.

*the next day*

“Ugh.” Nyx groans as she leans over the railing as her stomach shifts more than the boat under her feet. Sailing has never agreed with her no matter what she tried.<\p>

Inigo and Soleil both stood a little back watching over Nyx. The father and daughter both knew that Nyx preferred to be left alone when she is like this. After watching over her for a little while longer Subaki approached.

“Subaki, I was meaning to ask. How Lord Xander was after my departure. We have made our differences, but I still considered him a close friend.” Inigo asks the sky knight. Subaki looks at the man that became his friend after the respective leiges married.

“King Xander and Queen Sakura were both greatly bother by your disappearance as well as the disappearances of my wife and Odin. At first believed that Odin had abandoned Lady Camilla until Lilith informed us of how as well as who brought you here.” Subaki explains. Inigo looks over the ocean as he remembers how he and his friends ended up in Nohr.

“We never intended to mislead you all, we just didn’t know how to explain.” Inigo explains. Subaki just pats the swordsman on the shoulder. The trio turn when they hear someone approach and see that it is Tiki.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” The manakete remarks as she approaches.

“Of course, not Lady Tiki, is something the matter?” Inigo asks.

“Say’ri and Shiro were about to spar so I thought that I’d let everyone know in cased they want watch.” Tiki explains. The trio all share a look.

“Sounds like fun.” Soleil remarks.

“What about Nyx?” Tiki asks looking over at the sorceress.

“She prefers to be left alone when she is like this. Sailing has never agreed with her.” Inigo explains to which Tiki nods before the four head over to where the others are gathered below deck. Tiki goes to speak with Say’ri while Subaki takes a spot next to his daughter. Inigo and Soleil take spots next to Olivia.

“Is Nyx still feeling unwell?” Olivia asks feeling concerned about technically her daughter-in-law.

“Mom doesn’t handle sea travel all that well, she’ll be fine soon.” Soleil informs her grandmother who doesn’t seem convinced.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Olivia states walking away just as Shiro and Say’ri step out to face each other.

“I’ve heard stories about Hoshidian Master of arms, prince Shiro. I’m excited to see what you can do.” Say’ri states as she tightens her grip on her wooden practice sword.

“Well I’m sure that I won’t disappoint.” Shiro remarks as he charges Say’ri, swinging his own practice sword.

As Shiro and Say’ri spar, Olivia is above deck approaching Nyx. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, Olivia crouches down next to Nyx.

“How are you feeling Nyx?” Olivia asks. A groan is her response.

“I know that this is probably not the best time to ask this Nyx but I feel I must know..” Olivia starts to say before trailing off not sure how to phrase her question so that she doesn’t offend the young woman. Nyx turns her head to look at Olivia.

“You want to know why I look so young.” She states to which Olivia nods.

“It’s a curse. Punishment for the crimes of my youth.” Nyx explains surprising Olivia.

“Would you be willing to tell what happened?” Olivia asks to which Nyx nods.

“My father was a noble in a remote region of Nohr. He was obsessed with gaining more and more power which is how he met my mother. She was a powerful witch that my father took on as a mistress. When I was born my aptitude for the dark arts was apparently even then.

“My father raised me as weapon to use in his desire for more and more power. Deep down, I think I knew that what I was gonna be used as but I didn’t care. I enjoyed using my powers to terrify and hurt people. But then one day, the king sent troops to arrest my father and kill me. To protect myself I used a spell I found in an ancient book. I turned the legion to stone but at a terrible price.

“My father, mother, and sibling’s life forces were drained to power the spell and I was cursed to be stuck in this form. For years afterwards, I wandered believing that I was a monster and desperately trying to atone for what I did. It wasn’t until I met Inigo and he showed me that I didn’t have to be defined by the past but by what I do in the future that I stopped hating myself.” Nyx recounts to Olivia fully expecting the woman to hate her. But instead Olivia starts crying before embracing Nyx.

“You must have felt so lonely, being alone for so long but no more. You have Inigo, Soleil and you have Virion and you have myself. You are the kind of woman I’m proud my son married.” Olivia states. Nyx smiles at this before returning Olivia’s embrace.


End file.
